Talk:Johnny Sasaki
Johnny from Snake Eater Isn't Johnny from Snake Eater Sasaki's father, as opposed to his grandfather? Wouldn't he be too young to be two generations down? I may be being stupid. Andre666 19:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :In MGS3, Johnny said his father's name was Johnny as well. So Johnny from MGS1 and MGS4's father is named Johnny, who's father is also named Johnny. They're all Johnnys and they all have the same last name. "All the first-born sons in my family are called Johnny. My dad's a Johnny, and my son's son will probably be a Johnny, too."--Richard 21:11, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah but MGS3 Johnny would surely be the middle one in that line, i.e. Johnny > MGS3 Johnny > MGS/4 Johnny. 1964 = MGS3 Johnny, new born son would be 40 by MGS1, no? It would fit better if MGS3 was the grandfather, but I just don't see how; there is no concrete proof. Andre666 08:11, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::I thought this page said "Johnny's Father/Grandfather", but someone must have changed it or something. I'll change it back. --Fantomas 10:03, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Cool. That's probably the best idea seeing as it wasn't confirmed, cheers. Andre666 10:09, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :It's impossible for Johnny Saskai (MGS3) to be Johnny Saskai (MGS1/4)'s father. That would make Johnny 50 years old AT THE VERY LEAST. Johnny in MGS1/4 is just not that old. Johnny in MGS3's son has been born as of 1964, so in 2014 this son will be 50 years old at the very least. So.... the only logical explanation is that this man in 1964 is Johnny's grandfather. AlexF 03:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree bro, so i hope you don't mind if i changed it to just Johnny's grandfather on the trivia. BigBØss 2:15, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Requested Split Regardless of how similar Johnny and his granfather are, the fact remains that they are still two different characters and should be treated as such. It'd be one thing if this was Wikipedia, where fictional characters had to have a certain amount of notability to warrant them having their own article, but this is a Wiki dedicated to just the Metal Gear series. With this in mind, I really see no reason not to make a seperate article for Johnny's grandfather. –Nahald 20:22, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :While you are right, there just isn't enough Info on Johnny's grandfather to warrant his own article. It's so much easier to have them both on one page like this. --Fantomas 22:02, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well compared to the amount of information available on some of the other characters who have their own articles, I would say that there is decent amount of information on Johnny's grandfather to warrant his own article. Besides, it's confusing to have an article for two different characters. I mean should Johnny's infobox speak for both characters? Should we put Russian AND American under his nationality? Should we add GRU to the list of Johnny's affiliations? It would get pretty confusing if we did that, but at the same time, we can't just leave out this info just because of that. Because of this, I think the best solution would be to simply give Johnny's grandfather his own article. –Nahald 04:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::I agree, but I don't think there is enough information. It would be kind of pointless. Perhaps we should just add a section in this article, giving that section its own infobox? -Chaos91 20:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I suppose that would work, although it could make the article seem a bit "cluttered." –Nahald 23:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia I changed the 'akiba' in '"Akiba" is Japanese slang similar in meaning to "otaku."' to 'Akibakei' because that's the actual slang, Akiba is just slang for Akihabara. In the trivia section it is said that it appears hes attracted to mei ling, due to a cutscene in GotP. Can someone cite this? I can't remember it. The Man In The Black Cape 19:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I think its during Act 5's briefing, he tries to grab Mei Ling's buttocks.--Richardtalk 20:35, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's in Act 5's briefing. --Fantomas 23:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC)